librafandomcom-20200214-history
Kuthian
Kuthian appears in almost every world religion as the God of Evil, Harm, or, in some (deviant) cases, Tester. His domain is over the undead, the shunned, and those who society has labled as "evil". But over all, his domain is Darkness, that which he invented at the beginning of time to combat the light. Kuthian's church is banned in all but the most depraved of cultures, and in some areas more prone to zealotry, believers are executed. This simply proves Kuthain's point to the fullest- when you get right down to it, there is no difference between absolute good and absolute evil. Mythology It is generally accepted that Kuthian is not a god in the traditional sense, but rather a being known as an Aenir, or Ancestor Spirit. Only two Aenir are known to exist, one of them being Kuthian, Lord of Darkness, and the other being Pelor, God of the Sun. It is not known for certain what their relationship prior to the creation of the mortal races was, but it can be observed that the two are enemies on the present day. Many races have theories about their pasts, some even stating that a great cosmic battle between the two resulted in the creation of the universe. Whatever the truth, it was confirmed by the Seers of the Nalbadeisan Empire that the at the beggining of Time, the two Aenir were the only beings on Libra, and they were in a deep sleep. (Some say recovering from a battle with each other.) Pelor awoke first, and shaped the world to his liking, before withdrawing, in an attempt to create life. Kuthian awoke in this strange new world, only to find that it was a world shaped by another's hands. He was not bothered by this at first, until he saw Pelor at work, trying to create life. At this Kuthian grew angry, and afraid. Pelor was creating a world in his own image, and unless Kuthian did somthing, nothing that he envisioned would be part of it. So he blighted this new world, and did all he could to twist the world that Pelor had created. Winds now whipped and howled. Rains brought floods and lightning. Mountains had deep crags and grew terrible and forbidding. It can be said that all that is terrible in nature has its roots in the Blight of Kuthian. Kuthian then built a fortress called the Abyss, and withdrew there, to create his own race of gods in his own image. 19 Demonic Princes he created in Fortress of Dis, on the 666th layer of the Abyss. 13 were Demon Lords, and 6 were the Dukes of Hell. To the Demon Lords, he gave the strength to destroy their enemies with but a thought, and to the Dukes of Hell he gave the cunning to manipulate their foes into killing themselves. But Pelor had already finished his race of gods, and set them to war upon the Abyss, not wanting anything not of his design to walk the earth, as these things were (according to Pelor) evil, and would surely harass and attack his children. They tore open the Abyss, and Kuthian was defeated in the instant before he gave the Demonic Princes the spark of the divine, that which would make them gods. Kuthian was forced to flee, and his children were sealed in different layers of the Abyss, and the Nine Hells of Baator. These Demonic Princes were unable to leave their respective levels, but Kuthian did not abandon them. After he was defeated, Kuthian was jailed in the citadel of Dis. He killed his jailor, Argus of the Thousand Eyes, God of of the Moon, and fled. While in hiding, he crafted the Demonic Prince's lesser servents, the Demons and Devils, which were simply extensions of Kuthian's dark will. These demons could leave the Abyss, to work their master's wills in the Material Plane. Recorded History Argueably, Kuthian has had the greatest effect of any god on the Age of Mortals. He corrupted many of the gods throughout history, one by one bringing them under his influence. These corruptions are responsible for the creation of the Charduni, Orcs, and Drow. He led an army of corrupted gods, along with the armies of the Demonic Princes, against Pelor and his children. The gods Orpheus and Micheal fell to his blade while attempting to defend the citadel of Amahu. Pelor managed to defeated Kuthian, however, as the Shining One used his own divine energy as a weapon against the Prince of Darkness. Kuthian was sealed inside of The Voidgem. The Voidgem is the perfect prison. Nothing can get out, until he who imprisoned you gives the decree. The gods hid the Voidgem, and it has yet to be found, though rumors claim it was hidden on the Material Plane. What the gods did not count on was that when Pelor attacked Kuthian using his own Divine energy, it split two pieces of Kuthian's lifeforce off of his body. While imprisoned, Kuthian could still sense these lost pieces. He fed power into them, until they became beings in their own right. While they are nothing more than extensions of Kuthian's power, these beings were like pieces of his personality, but magnified, much in the same way that a Psicystal is formed. These two beings were called Thazridun and the Elder Elemental Eye, and both have their own cults, hidden from the view of most mortals. Kuthian attempted to escape during the Third Age, when agents of the cult of Thazridun infiltrated a party being held by Baron Binar. They used one of the new inventions being displayed in this party (an enhanced magical transport device) to create a portal to Kuthian's Tomb, even if they did not know its location. A group of three Tal-Morag agents stationed in the party managed to marshall the party-goers (many of whom were experienced adventurers) to fight their way to the portal. There, the Tal-Morag agents, assisted by several adventurers, entered the portal, and captured Thazridun's high preistess. They brought her back to the palace, and destroyed the device, foiling the attempt.